


Bulldozer heart punch

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: the supernova starts when a boy takes flightwhat Wakatoshi feels might mean more than a fading attractionwhat he wants is Hinata Shouyou
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Bulldozer heart punch

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was thought up 3yrs ago and then forgotten in my wips...
> 
> I wrote this for a super kind soul who left me a bunch of very sweet comments years ago~ ;v; I asked what kind of specific content I could write, then went to the tumblrs to see for myself and I saw ushihina.
> 
> Wakatoshi falling head over heels for someone and showing up at the other’s school to confess…its my gem ok. Not one braincell but definitely one-track mind and full speed ahead.
> 
> Rated M just for that one scene where Wakatoshi takes care of himself o: I wanted to be on the safe side, plus I guess if you have one nsfw tag you should rate it so??? (If I'm wrong, you can correct me _kindly_.)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Wakatoshi had imagined he'd never fall in love. Then he figured that the only place where it could happen, would be on the court. Watching someone rise to the occasion to be better than him, stronger, faster. That person never appeared in the past 5 years. And the first time he does, it's not even meeting Wakatoshi head on in a match. It was on Shiratorizawa school grounds, in front of his own gym. A boy took flight, and pressed one of many volleyballs Wakatoshi's had held over the years into his hands. With a warning, a threat, a challenge. Wakatoshi couldn't stop grinning, watching orange hair disappear into the setting sunset. Hinata, a sun turned supernova. Someone worthy...

Apart from being scolded by the dean and being blocked a couple of times by a bunch of college students, Wakatoshi could have looked back on this day and view it as normal. Going through day to day routines, be it in the dorms, at school, or on the court, Wakatoshi would reflect on progress and spirit and find them unwavering. Normally around this time, post-practice, he'd let Soekawa gather everyone for stretching, then be the first to head to the baths, and finally look forward to dinner after another successful day of still being the strongest player in the prefecture.

Not today. 

While the rumours of him being scolded travel from table to table, and Eita laughs about it not to far behind him, Wakatoshi makes it to the line to receive tonight's dinner, finding himself in the oddest sensation of not being hungry. While he pushes one foot forward whenever the line moves, he cannot find a single reason for this to be so. He trained hard, and his last snack was a protein bar after school had ended. During practice he drank sports water and normal water, but not to much to make him feel bloated. 

Nonetheless, when he his tray in hands, he finds no overwhelming emotion of anticipation in his stomach. It is empty alright, but doesn't feel in any sort of way a requirement to be filled. Even when the steaming rice, vegetables and meat items are handed to him, and their smell reaches his nose, Wakatoshi cannot find the will to eat. He follows Reon and Satori to a table reserved for third year regulars, as he'd do every evening, and they sit down. Satori and Reon chat away, his attention not wanted for now. 

Wakatoshi holds the chopsticks, stares at the food, and doesn't know what's wrong. 

He blinks a couple of times, and he's sure it's not sickness. Nothing else feels out of place. The food looks and smells satisfactory.

"Uh, Wakatoshi-kun, are you saying your prayers or why aren't you eating?" Satori asks, or at least Wakatoshi thinks that what he said with one of his cheeks filled and sauce spilling over his open mouth. Looking at Satori chewing, Wakatoshi wonders yet again why he doesn't feel the need to join in and eat like a normal person, an athlete no less, would do after a day like this.

"I don't know." He says truthfully, disliking the sound of unsureness filtering through like a question he cannot answer. A day like this. It had been eventful at one specific point indeed.

Hinata Shouyou, from the concrete named Karasuno.

Wakatoshi looks up, past Reon asking him what's wrong, past the heads of first and second years at the next table squabbling about the amount of meat. The traveling mind reaches far beyond the walls of the canteen, flies across rooftop, and lands at the same spot Hinata Shouyou landed when he caught a ball mid-air, right before Wakatoshi's nose. The jump had shocked him, the sheer willpower and determination in Hinata's eyes had burned a place below his collarbone. Fire and ice, that's how he saw the combination of Hinata and Kageyama, but only Hinata came to mind in the late afternoon sun. The sky had coloured in Hinata's favour, his orange-red hair a wild mess of spikes. And those eyes...

"Waaakaaaatoooshiiii-kuuun~?"

"...What?" Wakatoshi responds before his eyes blink back to Satori, and even then he still feels captive in that one single moment Hinata Shouyou pushed a volleyball into his surprised hands, pushing it past those same hands who would slam that same ball down a hundred times to shake the ground. That single connection—

"And we lost him again in space. Reon, you're closer. Kick his chins."

"Satori I will not hurt our ace-"

—it makes no sense.

Putting the chopsticks he won't use down, Wakatoshi receives the unwanted attention of his friends. He looks at the food he won't eat, and makes a decision. Sliding it between Reon's and Satori's trays, he says his thanks, stands up, and leaves without saying another word or looking at all the faces that are staring.

His stomach is empty, not hungry, and yet something in his core feels even more out of place. Where Hinata pushed the ball against his body, Wakatoshi has difficulty understanding why he can still feel that touch. Not just a simple push of a pumped up volleyball, but the entire heat of a boy who vowed to surprass him. It is as if Hinata's hands had touched him themselves with no ball between, and for the most unbelievable, untranslatable reasons, Wakatoshi finds himself wishing it would have happened. 

A mild feeling of being trouble blankets Wakatoshi, who tries to exhale them out of his nose and into the atmosphere. His eyes gaze up to the evening sky, its chill offering no response to his inner turmoil. Lips dry, Wakatoshi touches them in confusion, when his brain starts producing one single image; and the feeling it bears spreads from his head, over his skin. Like summer caressing him with heat. It makes his legs unstable, as the realization of what he just thought of hits him like a strong wave, intending to take him under. 

He wants to kiss Hinata Shouyou.

*

*

Matters were made worse in a couple of hours. Night time settles over the dorm, now quiet and calm.

Wakatoshi feels anything but calm; he lies on his back, one foot crossing the other ankle. He's been staring at the plaster of his ceilings well into the night, when he should be asleep; should be restoring his body and mind. Rest. There was no rest within the wickedness unleashing within his mind. Because it didn't stop at the one simple image. The night time offers no solace, only more problems in the form of visions swarming him. Hinata in his arms, Hinata kissing him with force. Wakatoshi doing his best to dominate the situation, taken under by black wings and sultry lips.

He shakes his head in the dark, glad to be alone. Because it's a dumb thought, and it's impossible; Hinata was a rival, future competition. Another wall to smash through, another guy Wakatoshi would beat. And even though he knows these truths, Wakatoshi can't stop his mind from guessing what could happen if they met face to face, without a net between them. If Hinata was more than just another player, hailing from a team Wakatoshi would overcome like every other.

The worst thing is that, while he thinks about the lithe body with the speed of light in its legs, Wakatoshi can't just focus on the simple stuff; when he guesses Hinata's stamina and power, his brain unfolds it to what could happen off court, when they were all alone. And Hinata appears flexible too...which just wrecks Wakatoshi's mind all the more. 

As the thoughts burn through his body, Wakatoshi can feel the alert messages blink up across. Instead of listening to them, to adhere, adapt, and conceal the chaos, Wakatoshi just swallows his shame. His body replies with an overwhelming amount of arousal, coursing straight to his penis.

 _I can't,_ he thinks. _I shouldn't,_ he believes, while his hand travels down his pyjama pants and under his shorts. But the evidence is too real, too...there and in charge. Unable to ignore it, Wakatoshi closes his eyes, stroking himself slowly and carefully. He doesn't do this often. And it's always such a mess too. There's so many reasons he should stop, but his baser instincts get the better of him. Plus, if he goes on ignoring his body's wants for too long, his hands and bedsheets will just be ruined beyond help by the amount of come.

Deciding to lie on his side, Wakatoshi brings his free hand under the cushion, to fold it towards his mouth and muffle the sounds. He closes his eyes, as the visions expand; from kissing to more; from clothed on a court to naked any place else. The things Wakatoshi could do to Hinata, and what Hinata could do to him. Ruination. Or being the ruiner himself. The images flood him, with so little to go on...and yet he imagines spreading those legs, bending Hinata over. Feel those hands on his neck, pulling and scratching. Unmaking his hair, kiss his throat, his chest. Hearing Hinata groan in frustration when Wakatoshi takes his time and create the undoing, or be undone himself, cell by cell.

The only one groaning now is Wakatoshi, as his hand speeds up and the visions do to. His hand speeds along his shaft, wishing release to come sooner, while his dream-self would make sure to take his sweet time with Hinata. Revenge and pleasure, sexual mastery and seductions. Things Wakatoshi never took for granted, never owned in the first place. Who would he be, with Hinata under him? Or sitting on top of his lap...ride him--

"Aah, ahh..." Wakatoshi moans, returning to lie on his back. He brings his knees up, his pants lowered below them. He imagines Hinata riding him, hard and without a care how loud he may be. How Wakatoshi would make him moan, frustrated, letting him pout.

Hinata Shouyou, from the concrete. Wakatoshi wants him naked and bare and on his back, and to splay him apart right on the stony cold grounds of that same concrete, heat it up with their bodies like the sun on a good bright day in the summer. To make Hinata sweat and beg for it, to have him say Wakatoshi's name in mantra of pleas and thank you prayers. Wakatoshi never wanted anyone so badly, and he never thought about marking anyone until his brain comes up with the image of his teeth biting down Hinata's shoulder, leaving red marks so full of anger because the need is getting the better of him.

Wakatoshi's throat dries out, and when he sighs Hinata's name, it's the raspiest he's ever heard himself during one of these sessions of self-pleasure. He comes forcefully, unable to stop himself from getting come all over his torso. He sighs, looking down at the mess. He'd get Hinata for that too. It was now a purpose he must listen to. 

Not command, nor conquer. But win Hinata's heart for himself, to make those dreams reality.

*

*

He wakes up at 3 o'clock, hungry for chocolate. Sighing, Wakatoshi drags himself out of bed, finds a few spare coins on his table (left there by Satori who paid him back for something or the other). The air outside is refreshing and cool, but alas offers no calm to his mind. Wakatoshi heads to the closest vending machine that has chocolate milk. While he drinks, he finds his whole body aching.

"...Why?"

*

*

“Hey, Ushiwaka,” Eita says, his voice coming from far away. Wakatoshi’s eyes blink, they’re dry. He sees Eita in front of him; he has his arm loosely over the chair. Wakatoshi looks from him to the classroom board, then up to the clock hanging there.

“Oh, it’s lunchtime.” Upon noticing, Wakatoshi stands up and pushes his chair close to his table. He, Eita and Hayato walk out of the classroom, heading to the mensa. He hears snorts and laughter. 

“Man, you were right Hayacchi. He’s surely spacing out deep.”

“Man yourself, don’t start using that dumb nickname,” Hayato hisses back, but Wakatoshi knows there’s no bite to that tone. And Satori calls him that too recently.

“Tendou does it?” Eita fires back, and the two squabble behind him as they stand in line and get their lunches. Wakatoshi doesn’t mind the background noises. He quickly finds Reon waving at him, and heads his way. The Shiratorizawa team regulars usually eat together, and the table still has room for three more.

Wakatoshi has his chopsticks in his hands, calmly eating his. Around him there’s different conversation’s going on, but he doesn’t really focus on any one thing. Most of it, specially from Satori’s corner makes little sense to him. He does notice however that Eita and Shirabu are talking about his performance in training. When he looks their way, they quickly glance elsewhere and change topics. Surely it was nothing significant…

“A-ny-how!” Satori says, turning to him fully. He’s half done with his lunch, but slams a manga down at the empty space between his and Wakatoshi’s trays. Satori has many facial expressions, and not all are known to Wakatoshi. Surely one could categorize and specify all the facial movements… Or the hand signals Satori makes. He’s currently pointing to fingers at Wakatoshi.

“Wakatoshi-kun is crushing on someone!” Satori says, and half the table explodes in protest.

“Don’t talk nonsense.”

“What gives you _that_ idea?”

“Ushijima-san is great sportsman who cannot possibly set aside time to think about such things!”

Satori makes them go silent by holding both his hands up and lowering his eyelids.

“Hear me out!” He says, putting one hand on the manga volume. “It’s the plot of the shoujo manga I’m currently reading! Wakatoshi acts _exactly_ like the heroine who is in love!”

Wakatoshi’s brows furrow. “He she also trying to defeat every opponent in her chosen sport?”

Now, half the table erupts in laughter.

“See!? I told you, nonsense.”

“Our captain’s brain is focused on volleyball and nothing else.”

“Naturally Ushijima-san is coveted by many girls but no one could conquer his heart like volleyball has! I am much the same,” Goshiki says, puffing his chest. But Reon and Eita are keeping silent.

“No, no,” Satori says, trying to make the others understand something that has Wakatoshi plain clueless. But, Satori seems to know things. Wakatoshi slides the manga volume off the table and into his hands, opening it up under the table. His lunch is momentarily forgotten as he starts to read. Page after page, he starts to understand a second meaning of ‘crush’. 

Not crushing your opponent.

But to crush on someone, like someone, want someone. Be theirs in every way.

“Can I borrow this and continue reading?” Wakatoshi says 10 minutes before lunch time is over. Satori nods, picking up his finished tray. Wakatoshi sets the volume aside, quickly finishing his now cold lunch before classes resume. He was even more confused now than before, especially because he would always make sure his sleep, nutrition, and concentration on his sport are 100%

But even Eita and Shirabu had discussed once more, silently, that Wakatoshi was zoning out during training too.

That was simply unacceptable.

*

*

He finishes reading before practice. During practice, Wakatoshi gives his 120% into training, nearly maxing out when they’re supposed to do a quick run around the school. He thinks of how Hinata kept up with him, talking with Kageyama the entire way. Hinata didn’t give up, and so Wakatoshi couldn’t. It wouldn’t do during a match, to be unable to continue fighting and let your opponent be victorious.

Breathing hard, he finishes the lap. The first years sans Goshiki were busy cleaning up, and Wakatoshi thanks them. The third years go towards the baths, then dinner.

He stands in front of his room. Wakatoshi’s brows furrow. He’s done everything like usual, maybe going a bit harder considering the comments of his setters. Wakatoshi grips the handle hard, then goes in. He picks up the manga he borrowed and returns it to Satori.

Instead of just saying thanks and then leave, Wakatoshi struts inside. Satori’s hair is down and still damp. He’s put the manga volume aside. Wakatoshi sits down on his hand, suddenly grabbing Satori’s wrist. Satori looks a bit freaked out, but doesn’t back away or struggle free. Wakatoshi has come to wit’s end.

“Help me.”

Wakatoshi starts from the beginning and explains it all. How he feels, what he thinks. He keeps the nightly activities a secret, barely hints at it when Satori asks about it. But Satori takes him seriously, without making jokes or reprimanding Wakatoshi for his choices and thoughts. 

They figure out where Karasuno is roughly; Satori texts a few people, who text others. There’s way they could facilitate a practice match with that school though. 

“I’m also against it,” Wakatoshi says. “I want that match to be official. Seen.” The thought of seeing Hinata again also gives him what the manga volume has described as 'butterflies', but what to Wakatoshi more feels like a nauseating storm swirling madly in the pits of his stomach.

“Maybe we should go on a run! They found you that way once by accident. Maybe it was fate! It’s a brilliant plan, don’t you think?” Satori says, but then adds he wouldn’t be running himself. He’s beat. Wakatoshi would prefer running over brooding, but tonight they wouldn’t be able to leave. Friday afternoon then, when they have the afternoon practice off.

Friday afternoon turns out to be somewhat fruitful. They find a little girl wearing Karasuno’s uniform. She’s struggling on a run, swinging her arms. Her form is bad, and she’s very slow while breathing heavy. Satori overtakes her with ease, saying—

“Helloooo!”

The girl who later introduces herself as Yachi Hitoka, jumps halfway right on the sidewalk. Wakatoshi and Satori had been running near what was supposedly Karasuno high school’s whereabouts, but they’ve been ways off. Yachi says so, after overcoming an inward shock.

“Do you have heart problems?” Wakatoshi asks, as Yachi clutches her uniform with one hand, and has the other over her heart.

“Wakatoshi-kun, you’re the one with heart problems!”

“What!? The ace of Japan, the U19 legend…has heart issues? I am so so so sorry!” Yachi says, and Wakatoshi watches Satori bending over laughing while he tries to assure Yachi he’s physically fine. But the outing is successful; Yachi tells them the directions to her high school. In fact, Karasuno was about to have a practice match, but Yachi had wanted to take photographs of it. She then hunches over, making Wakatoshi once more think she’s having bodily issues. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told possible enemies at the preliminaries this information…what was I thinking!?”

She runs. Again with a bad form, but somewhat faster. Satori waves after her.

“Goodbye, Yachi-mane-san!”

Wakatoshi lifts his hand as well, even if Yachi doesn’t see it. “Thank you,” he says, although she wouldn’t hear it. She becomes a black spec in the distance.

“Okay, let’s go back. Maybe we could try and infiltrate Karasuno!”

Back at school, they relax in the shade of a tree; with sports drinks, a sandwich, a successful first plan executed.

“Now I need a plan of action again,” Wakatoshi says, finishing the rest of his sandwich. Satori wipes his mouth.

"And that would be?" Satori asks, sitting cross-legged. Wakatoshi looks up, feeling brave.

"Simply put, action. There's no use in being like this. I have to... confess, don't I? Tell him my feelings. It's a yes or no answer, 50% chance to either fail or succeed. If he says no, I might be able to grow past this... nonsense."

"But Wakatoshi-kun, if he says yes, you have yourself a boyfriend! What will you then? And right before the prelims too…Ah, I see it already unfold! Rivals to lovers but still rivals who are secretly lovers. The drama if anyone finds out! The punishments if the coaches find out…"

The word 'boyfriend' had an odd sound. Not one Wakatoshi would associate with himself. It was a concept others had wanted of him, but Wakatoshi resolutely turned anyone down who confessed to him. Volleyball came first. The thing is, Hinata _was_ volleyball too. The two things were connected, and yet different. There was passion involved in both, Wakatoshi knew.

"I mean, it's not just sex, is it? I can't picture you like that guy who only wants that. I mean, I didn't think you'd be a guy to have such intense emotions regarding one special person either, but..."

"No." Wakatoshi murmurs, never surer of himself as in this moment where the answers are in his head. What he dreamed of that first night wanting Hinata...it wasn't just that. His daydreams show other things too. Being together, talking. It’s what he thinks of, and then times flies by or people try to talk with him. Wakatoshi turns to Satori, who blinks in surprise. Knowing, feeling...Wakatoshi speaks the answers in his head out loud. Without failure or fright. 

"I want him. All of him. In every way. It's not merely physical."

Satori stands up, bending his hips left, right, and behind, hovering his torso semi-level forward with his hands on his hips and his eyes on Wakatoshi.

"Well, there's nothing else to it then. We should go to Karasuno and you can give your grand speech, grand-ace."

"...Now?"

"Yes, of course now! Maybe they have started their match already, or we can just watch and you confess to him afterwards. We should think this through. But the cute Karasuno manager's information shouldn't go unused, should it? Let’s go now, before you chicken out."

"I never 'chicken' out," Wakatoshi says, gathering the empty cans and packages. Satori raises and eyebrow at him, then goes to stand behind Wakatoshi and put him out of the trees and back onto the quad. He pushes the mass that is Wakatoshi’s newfound determination and resolute plan of attack forward to the next bus stop. 

"Yes yes yes, I believe it when I see it."

*

*

Getting onto the schoolgrounds and towards the gym was no problem at all. It seems however, that Wakatoshi comes up short when facing Karasuno’s team captain. Wakatoshi figures that if Karasuno was as good as Hinata promised him they’d be, he would shake this captain’s hand one day.

Behind him however, stands a bald guy with his hands deep down his uniform pants, making a face at Wakatoshi. He has sharp teeth and rounds his back. Wakatoshi would tell him to watch his posture before a match. Instead, he looks back at the captain, who has his fists balled on his hips.

“Can we help you?” Sawamura asks, as Wakatoshi tries to ignore the rest of the Karasuno team. He especially tries to not let his eyes drift again to Hinata in his uniform.

Bowing his head a small incline, Wakatoshi keeps eye contact with Sawamura. “I have come looking for Hinata Shouyou.” 

_From the concrete_ , his brain adds. Sawamura lifts an eyebrow.

“We’re about to warm up so…you can go upstairs to the gallery and ‘look’ all you want.”

There’s a couple of snorts. One particular group consisting of a grey-haired boy wearing the number two, and a tall blond boy wit the number 11, don’t even try to hide their laughs. Wakatoshi regards Sawamura for some time, then shakes his head. It isn’t how he pictured reality to be. Although it now seems unrealistic to just find Hinata by himself, the same way Hinata found Wakatoshi during his run.

Sawamura sighs. He turns to look at Hinata, and Wakatoshi loses the battle and glances the same way.

“I guess you have 5 minutes and then I want to see you warming up, Hinata.”

“Y-y-y-yes, captain!” Hinata bellows, and portrays a sight Wakatoshi hadn’t deemed possible in all of his dreams. Hinata’s feet bow a little as he comes forward mechanically. He has his arms raised to his face, almost in a defensive stance. Sawamura sighs and turns to his team, making them all back off. The bald guy is the last to be swayed, his teeth all out.

Satori is nowhere to be seen. Wakatoshi walks off the steps leading to the gymnasium, not so sure anymore what to do now. He’s come this far however, and it would be an embarrassing waste to leave defeated. When he turns to face Hinata, Wakatoshi’s eyes are drawn to a yankee-looking coach. He stares at Wakatoshi, who bows his head a little more in greeting this time.

All by himself, Hinata seems to become braver. He now crosses his arms over his chest, looking up to Wakatoshi.

The same intensity, same determination. The same monstrous potential. 

“Hinata Shouyou, I have come here today to…tell you that I like you.”

The double amount of hostility. Hinata’s eyes widen a smidge. But there’s no colouring in his cheeks. And his knees definitely don’t seem to weaken. His mouth slacks a little, then forms a grimace. Wakatoshi wishes to know what it all means, but he can’t help but feel taken aback. Hinata’s silence isn’t just a little breeze; it’s the storm that threatens to hail down on Wakatoshi. He was so sincere, too, in his words.

His chances had been this, 50/50 in terms of success or failure. What Wakatoshi sees in front of him however, is 120% anger—directed to his person. 

"Are you making fun of me!?" Hinata now burst out, his arms fallen to the side, ending it fists. This is not good.

"Absolutely not." Wakatoshi doesn't dare glance away from those fiery eyes. He does notice Satori handling the team and coach situation and somehow manages them to go back inside. There had been some onlookers, Wakatoshi’s noticed. He hears the words 'we're not here to fight! really!' If only Hinata would understand this too. 

Alas, Hinata raises his arms again, his fists remaining balled. He sidesteps to the side this way, that way. Wakatoshi can just stand here and watch, wondering why it makes him think of boxing so much. There’s definitely build up energy, energy waiting to be released. This situation is getting out of hand, and out of Wakatoshi’s grasp. Maybe he said the words wrong.

"Hinata Shouyou, I haven't come here to make fun of you or make you angry."

"You say that! I don't believe it," Hinata’s fists make punching movements now. There’s laughter again from the gym, concern too. Satori’s ‘Ararara’ not helping one bit. "I don't know who told you, but they're also going to get it. I'm not anyone's plaything! I’m proud of who I am!"

"I never intended to—Hinata wait." Wakatoshi blinks and has to step back, something so averse to his personality that it shocks him. Hinata's flailing arms come close to his body, and at a momentary loss, Wakatoshi grasps the wrist so much thinner but no less fearsome. He tries to soothe Hinata and calm his spirit, but doesn't exactly know how. Not wanting to hurt him, Wakatoshi lifts Hinata’s fist up a little. Hinata doesn’t seem to be in pain, just in shock. Using this oppurtunity in which Hinata doesn’t try to attack him again, Wakatoshi leans in close, with all the sincerity in his bones.

"Hinata, let me repeat for clarity. I have come solely to confess my feelings for you and in hopes of your acceptance. I will take your rejection just the same. But I have not travelled all this way to make fun of you or lie. My feelings are honest and honourable, and I would like for us to—" The words come in so many ways that he cannot choose which one would be most correct. Frowning, Wakatoshi tries to pick one that might diffuse Hinata’s tension. “—to get to know one another better, if you would like to.”

For a moment Hinata remains silently, lifted up by Wakatoshi’s hand. Then, sharp pain runs through Wakatoshi, as his chins are getting kicked. He doesn’t want to hurt Hinata, so he takes it. He could lift him up, bend his arm painfully, wrestle him to the ground. Overpowering him seems so easy, but Wakatoshi's heart won't allow any unfit or irrational aggression. He will take Hinata's, and maybe he deserves it...

“Hinata, hey!” Several voices try to interfere, but Wakatoshi’s focus remains on Hinata’s beautiful fierce eyes, as they fill with tears. It shakes him more and more, as the tears fall.

“Prove it to me, then,” Hinata says, and Wakatoshi’s heart starts to beat faster against his chest. He sighs once, then leans in all the way. There’s a new sort of silence now, enveloping him. And yet, when his lips brush Hinata’s, he’s meeting an immovable force. An instinct to conquer rises up in Wakatoshi, but he stops kissing Hinata instead. He also lets go of the wrist.

Somehow, he’d thought it would feel different. Hinata is blushing though, just like in many of Wakatoshi’s visions.

“Oh, woah…if this is another prankster, he really is taking it far,” a voice says, but Wakatoshi doesn’t know it. 

To finish him off completely, Hinata runs away.

*

*

During the warm ups, Wakatoshi and Satori were pulled aside by the team’s advisor. He was a small man with glasses, but with a kind face and understanding eyes.

It’s Takeda who tells them that Hinata’s sexuality has been leaked inside the school, and to others in the area. That certain boys from other school’s teams had come to make fun of Hinata, to undermine him. They too confessed, only to film Hinata or make fun of him. Wakatoshi’s own hands ball to fists now. Karasuno’s no. 5 almost hit him, and he now understands why. Hinata wanted proof, and that too becomes so clear. Wakatoshi looks at his fists on his thighs.

“Ah, Takeda-sensei…Wakatoshi-kun was being honest though. We apologize for interrupting!” Satori says, bowing his head. Prompting Wakatoshi to do the same, Wakatoshi apologizes too. Takeda sighs.

“It’s been hard for him, recently. Everyone in the team accepts him, of course. And the school has been warned against any negative reactions. There was the idea of keeping an eye on who enters the school grounds, but I can imagine that no one tried to reproach you.”

Wakatoshi shakes his head. This was a bad situation, even he could tell. 

“Could I…apologize to him?”

Takeda’s smile softens. “I think for now it’s best to leave him alone for a bit. I have to check up on him myself, too.”

They’re led out of the office, the hallway, the building. In the gym it appears as if the practice match started. Apart from the libero, Wakatoshi cannot make out anything orange. Nothing distinctly Hinata.

He never sees him coming. In a rush of air, Hinata is there. Wakatoshi’s body reacts upon the body impacting on him; he lifts his arm to hold onto Hinata, who collides into him with a jump—

Kissing him back, at last.

It’s not melt-worthy. It’s not making Wakatoshi’s knees weak. But it’s fire all the same. The burn of Hinata’s lips, his tightly shut eyes so sweet to Wakatoshi… All he can do is hold onto to this fierce creature. There’s once more a silence, but this time Wakatoshi hears himself hum onto Hinata’s lips. His hands remain on Hinata’s lower back, who leans away. His eyes are dry this time, this time doubt has left for something else.

“Are you for real?” Hinata asks, his voice a whisper. Wakatoshi nods.

“I meant every word I said, Hinata. Shouyou,” Wakatoshi says, making sure the distinction is clear. Hinata blushes, then looks away.

“I—I have a match to be subbed into, right now!”

Wakatoshi nods. He puts Hinata back to the ground. “Mhn. If it’s okay if I watch?”

Hinata makes a face, and Wakatoshi understands. “Very well, I will wait at the school gates for you, then.”

“O-okay!” Hinata says, still blushing. He runs towards the gym, welcomed by hooting and whistles. Wakatoshi turns, hiding his smile. Satori nudges him in the sides.

“Woah, that gave me a scare!”

*

* 

Three weeks later, Wakatoshi stands once more in front of the Karasuno school gates. It’s his third time now. He notices Shouyou with ease now, liking how there’s still this faint blush when Shouyou approaches him.

“How was practice?” Wakatoshi asks, linking his fingers with Shouyou. It’s not as if they could hold hands all the way, given that Shouyou holds a bike. Wakatoshi borrowed one, so he can ride home with his boyfriend. He leans down to kiss him now, and soon, Shouyou tells him about his days, his progress, efforts, and errors. They ride side by side, Wakatoshi coming to understand that Shouyou’s stamina might come from this, too. Riding up a mountain in the winter cold, having ridden it up during the summer too.

When they come to Shouyou’s house, Wakatoshi greets the family there. Natsu jumps as high as Shouyou, shocking Wakatoshi further, and making him wonder what kind of DNA runs through this family. But first, dinner.

After dinner Shouyou blushes again when he shows Wakatoshi his room. It’s nice and cozy. Wakatoshi likes the feeling of the countryside here, the smell of it surrounding them.

“And uh, this is my bed!” Shouyou says. Noticing how he rubs his neck, Wakatoshi starts to feel warm to. There was no way anything like _that_ would happen tonight. Still, giddiness makes Wakatoshi follow Shouyou, who sits down on the bed. Wakatoshi takes his place besides him. They sit leg to leg, not saying anything.

“Uhm, you could uh, sit further back?” Shouyou says without looking at Wakatoshi. Glancing behind him, Wakatoshi pushes himself backwards on the bed, until his shoulder comes flush against the wall. There’s so much he wants to say, but this time…he sees Shouyou coming. Turning, crawling forward, over him. Wakatoshi pleads with his heart to remain still. Fumbles with his fingers when they’re sweaty. Shouyou straddles him, hovers over him. His hands come down on Wakatoshi’s shoulders, who forgets how to breathe. He remembers to use his hands like Reon and Eita instructed; putting them on Shouyou’s lower back. He pushes Shouyou down, making him sit… _down_. Shouyou gasps, then wiggles, then laughs.

“I don’t know why I am so nervous!” Shouyou laughs, blushing harder. When he looks at Wakatoshi, time stops. The world does too. Wakatoshi closes his eyes and leans forward, tilting his head to kiss Hinata Shouyou, the crow from the concrete. And this time, it’s everything he imagine it to be, but so much better because its real this time. Shouyou slides forward, kissing him back. Their mouths move this time, properly. Wakatoshi massages Shouyou’s lower back, grateful that he doesn’t embarrass himself by becoming hard. Shouyou is so sweet and gentle with him, while wielding so much fiery potential in that single kiss.

It was their third, but Wakatoshi thinks of it as their first real one. As he sinks into the feeling, Wakatoshi sits back, letting one hand slide up between Shouyou’s shoulderblades to make him follow along. They sink together, lips parting with the sweetest sounds.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Hinata says with a smile, grinning quickly. “I like you too.”

“Hmm, glad to hear it. And I told you, just Wakatoshi is fine.”

It earns him a burst of laughter. Probably he missed something, And yet, Wakatoshi doesn’t ask. Doesn’t question. All he does his let his lips fall open when Shouyou’s mouth captures him again. Whatever would happen, might happen. Right now, Wakatoshi’s focus is solely on the weight sitting on his lap, the warmth in his hands, and Shouyou’s kiss making him weak.

*

* 

Most of the time they can spend together, they run. Wakatoshi finds Shouyou's energy and stamina as impressive as endearing. But they do not spend all their free time with each other. It is Shouyou who brings it up during the first date they have, in which they got fancy tea from one place and sat down on a bench near the river. Wakatoshi had thought about it too, but didn't get a chance as Shouyyou's stammering started. It was simple, and much alligned with Wakatoshi's own wishes, although Shouyou's approach didn't make it clear right from the start. Before the Spring High preliminaries, there would be no 'funny business'. Shouyou's blush doesn't undermine how serious he sounds, how resolute. When Wakatoshi asks for specifications, it takesShouyou about 15 minutes to come to the point he could explain in detail. 

"I don't mind meeting up like this, but...apart from handholding and kissing," Shouyou's blush deepens, not repeating what he said before. 'Funny business', Wakatoshi realizes. Several forms of physical contact requiring the two of them mostly naked and very much in a private space. He holds up his hand to make it easier on Shouyou.

"Oh. Hmm, it makes sense," Wakatoshi says after a moment of thought. He nods, then thinks better of it; he bows his head. "I will follow your judgement and wishes, Hinata Shouyou."

"J-j-just Hinata is fine. Or...Shouyou if you want," Shouyou pouts. Wakatoshi considers. "Shouyou then, if you are able to call me Wakatoshi in return."

Shouyou's smile is bright, brighter then the sun behind Wakatoshi, lighting the river into golden hues. Wakatoshi knows that his attraction to Shouyou has a physical component. But he's man enough to hold onto those urges, until the right moment for the two of them arises. It will not be before preliminaries, and perhaps not right after either. Looking out over the river, Wakatoshi lets his hand drift blindly to take Shouyou's. This would have to do for now. It will have to be enough. Finding serenity and peace in Shouyou's hand squeezing him back, in the smaller athlete inching closer to put his head on Wakatoshi's shoulder, Wakatoshi glances down. He finds a mop of orange hair, a breath of contend sigh releasing below it. Putting his nose into the fluffy hair, Wakatoshi breathes in and out.

In his heart had been an explosion. A sun turned supernova; an end to the search. The beginning of something new and exciting, bright and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> the ‘you will find out we never weaken’ quote is so powerful, I had to bring that.
> 
> I first had Wakatoshi finding out about the pranks being a lil more dramatic but I wasn’t a fan of it. It was part of my initial plot idea/outline, but I just deleted a bunch of that and rewrote it make it somewhat easier digestible. In the end I had no idea what to do ww I just wanted them to be happy together?? and I knew I wasn't going to write anything erotic, so I had them settle with this ending uvu


End file.
